1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle visors and in particular to a spot visor having a light shield. The light shield can move to cooperate with the vehicle visor or functions independently to cover parts of a windshield that are difficult to reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of light coming through the windshield from sun or car headlamps can interfere with a person's driving. To control and/or eliminate this undesirable light, vehicles are provided with vehicle visors. However, these vehicle visors can not cover enough area sometimes and at other times provide more of a coverage than is desirable.
To provide more desirable coverage for light coming from the sun or other vehicle headlamps, many devises have been proposed. The following are examples at such devices: Information is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,733 issued to Louis T. Altschul on May 23, 1978, the devise is relatively small. However, it moves about a pivot point forming a circular path. Also there is a pivot point in the shielding portion which can wear in a relatively short time due to the forces involved. The the devise arm or shielding position may move on its own due to loose rivets or material. Additionally, the devise is made to operate on a circular path and unable to cover the sun which varies from sunrise to sunset. Also, when the devise is operating with the visor up, any movement to bring the visor down (toward the windshield) will cause the device to hit the windshield and possibly damage the device.
Anothe example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,745 issued to George K. Girard on Apr 5, 1975 contains a plate which can be moved in a channel parallel to the bottom of car visor. It functions only when the car visor is pulled down. This is difficult to do when the car is moving. Also the viewing area of the windshield is reduced. Additionally, it would not operate to cover positions for example, near the center of the windshield.
Reference is made to a device referred to as Bright Spot manufactured by Cobbs Manufacturing, Des Moines, IA 50309, which is not patented. It is a rectangular shape of translucent plastic containing at its mid-portion a suction cup. It can be place anywhere on the windshield. However, when applied to the windshield, the device falls if too little pressure is used and is very difficult to remove when large pressure is applied. Also, the condition of the windshield, whether clean or filmy, affects the suction cup. These conditions present difficulty when driving.